Her Face
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: RinSesshy Rin had never been just a peasant girl who helped a handsome dog demon. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! MY FIRST INUYASHA FIC!
1. Captured!

Her Face

DG32173

Well, I finally decided to write a fic _outside_ of Yu Yu Hakusho! (hears gasps) yes, I know. Very surprising. I've decided to write an Inuyasha fic! (Grins) I hope everyone enjoys my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic!

Kagome: Sarah doesn't own any of us characters.

Sarah: Please don't call me that! It's DG for the people on the internet! (sighs) never mind. Call me Sarah then, since they already heard that.

_**Full summary**_

Rin had never been just a peasant girl who helped a handsome dog demon. No, she was much more than that. She is actually much older than she looks, but is trapped as a youth by a curse. And only true love can break that curse. She thinks she found it with Sesshomaru. But before she can act on her hunches, she's kidnapped by Naraku! Now it's up to Sesshomaru to save her … and when he does, she leaves on a journey to learn more about herself … will Sesshomaru ever find the girl he loves and be able tell her so?

_**Note**_

(Authors note)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory

* * *

Chapter 1

Captured!

Rin is silently watching as "Lord" Sesshomaru scans the paths ahead of them. It seems as if he's trying to decide which one to take. She smiles softly as he silently selects a path and she follows him, leading the two headed dragon behind her. Jaken scurries after them, not realizing that they had left until seconds later.

Her soft brown eyes are lit with an untold joy. 'Should I tell him? No. Not yet. I have to be sure. I have to know for sure,' she thinks, though still rather happy. 'But I do care for him. A lot. Just … now's not the time.'

Sesshomaru stops suddenly, his eyes darkening. She stops beside him. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asks, her voice young and innocent. But she is neither young nor innocent. She was once actually a great vixen. But she was cursed by a witch she had attempted to steal food from. Now she is trapped in a child's body. Not to mention that it's a _human_ child's body. And she has to find her true love to break free. Ah, well, her life has always been a puzzle she has yet to figure out.

"Quiet, Rin," Sesshomaru says, holding a hand in front of her small body. "Come out!" he orders into the forest.

Snickering is heard from around them. Several hawk and crow demons move out from the forest. "Well, well, well. Seems dog-boy sensed us," one hawk says.

Rin can see Sesshomaru bristle with anger. 'He's mad,' she thinks to herself. Jaken can be heard screaming at the hawk for "degrading lord Sesshomaru" and other such.

"How nice," says another hawk, this time a female. "Master Naraku wishes to speak with you, Sesshomaru," she says.

Rin watches as Sesshomaru calms down immediately. "I have no need to see Naraku," he says calmly, moving to pass the bird demons.

Suddenly, one of the crows grabs Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cries, reaching her hand towards him.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru says, turning towards her.

"Now you do," the hawk-girl says. Then all the bird demons take flight, taking Rin with them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cries, reaching her hand towards the dog demon as the crow holding her flies higher. She remembers something. She hates heights. 'Great,' she thinks. Then the crow hits her over the head as she tries to wriggle free. Her last thought before darkness takes her is, 'I hope Sesshomaru saves me….'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

'Dammit! Rin! They took Rin!' I think. Jaken is flying the two headed dragon after the damned bird demons, I'm just riding the beast which leaves me plenty of time to think. 'They better not hurt her or there's hell to pay.' I long ago realized that I have feelings for the small girl. I just don't act on them, as she is still young.

* * *

Not very long, sadly. But, that's it for chapter 1! (laughs like a maniac) I bet you are wondering what happens next, right? You'll have to find out for yourself, next chapter! Bye-bye! 


	2. Memories of a Vixen’s Life

Her Face

DG32173

Oh, chapter 2 is here! Yay! I hope this turns out good! (grins) You'll find out about how Rin got trapped as a human child! Well, off to write the chapter!

Inuyasha: Sarah doesn't own us or anyone you've heard of. She does own Rin's past as it is written by her.

**_NOTE_**

(Authors note)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

Kitsune Kira: thank you. I'm glad you liked that chapter. And guess what? It's my very _first_ attempt at an Inuyasha fic, _ever!_ I've been watching Inuyasha for nearly a year now, and this is my first attempt!

Karite: I'm glad I got you hooked. And yes, this one is a bit longer. That first one was just a "heads-up, this is what's happening" chapter, thus playing very little role in the whole fic. Oh, and look at Kitsune Kira's reply to find something amazing!

* * *

Chapter 2

Memories of a Vixen's Life

Rin's bleak brown eyes look around the dark and dank prison cell. 'Disgusting. I never thought I'd end up in one of these … again,' she thinks. 'At least, not in this body.'

It's only been five hours since she was thrown in, but a prison cell like _this_ can have bad effects on even the strongest wills in less than an hour. She bows her head, since her wrists are shackled above her head and she's forced to stand on her tiptoes to keep her wrists from getting rubbed raw by the metal shackles. She closes her eyes. She will not cry. She has to believe. She has to believe that Sesshomaru will come for her. Memories of a past experience in a prison cell come floating back to her consciousness.

_Her sharp brown eyes glance around the cell. Only one other occupant, and he says that he won't be here for long, anyways. He says they're gonna execute him. She smirks as she sees the small crack, her silver fox ears flicking in excitement. Free again and so soon. Her cell mate looks at her. "You seem happy," he says in an almost monotone, closing his eyes. He's bored, she decides._

"_I know how we can get out of here without getting killed," she says, her smirk turning into a small smile._

_His eyes open to look at her. The golden eyes glisten. "Really?" he asks._

"_Yeah. But you're gonna need to use one of those swords," she says, pointing at the pair of swords strapped at his waist. "And make sure that it won't break."_

"_They don't break. What is it?" he asks._

"_There's a crack near that corner there," she says, pointing at the corner opposite from her. The guards hadn't shackled either of them, which was very stupid of them. "We need to get something long and thin into it and then we need to twist the object several times. The object can only be one of your swords, since we have nothing else in here that's long and thin."_

_He goes to look. "You're sharp," he says. "How deep is the crack?"_

_She moves to stand beside him and kneels to look into the center of the crack. "I see sunlight on the other side. The wall is not even half a dozen feet. This will be the easiest break out I've had yet," she says._

_He raises a thin eyebrow at her. "I assume by your words that you've been imprisoned before," he says._

"_Yeah, this should be about the seventh or eighth time. They've only shackled me a total of twice," she says. "Of course, shackles are nothing to foxes."_

"_Interesting," he says. He positions his smaller sword in the crack._

"_Hold on, I'll put up an illusion so the guards can't see or hear this. It's bound to be a little noisy," she says._

"_I forgot. Illusions are a fox's specialty," he says._

"_As great loyalty to those who befriend them are a dog's," she says. He bristles slightly. "No offense intended. I'd prefer fierce loyalty of a friend to illusions any day." Now he raises an eyebrow at her again. She was setting up the illusion as they spoke. "Okay, ready."_

_He nods, and then he pushes the sword in and twists counterclockwise several times. As she had suspected, bits of rocks fall out with each twist, the bits turning to chunks and chunks turning to normal rocks. Soon, there is a hole large enough for them to dig their claws into. "Okay, pull out the sword. Now we have to get our hands dirty. The sword won't work anymore," she says. He pulls out the sword. "Just use your claws to find loose rocks and pull on them or push them so they get out of the way." Together, they slowly get the hole larger. Soon, it's just large enough for her to squeeze through. She frowns as her claws find a rather large rock that is somewhat loose, but she can't move. "I got a rock. But I'm gonna have to crawl in there to get it loose," she mutters. She looks at her soon-to-be fellow escapee. "Could you move for a sec?"_

_He nods and moves aside. She wriggles into the hole, her silver tail smoothing down on its own to give her optimum space. She doesn't even consider leaving him behind. Since he is helping her get out, she'll get him out with her. She finds the rock. She wriggles it with her hands to get it loose. Finally, she pushes it out, causing a rather large segment of the wall to fall inwards towards him. She pulls out and looks at the hole she had made. _

"_Uh, I think half a dozen horses could get through that at the same time," she says, smiling sheepishly at her fellow escapee. He just looks at her and shakes his head._

"_Let's just get out of here," he says, and quickly pulls her through the hole. Which, as she said, though exaggerating slightly, is much larger than they needed. They slip out of the prison compound and into the forest. When they are about a mile away, they hear the sirens start behind them. Sharing a smirk, they break into a run._

Rin cracks her eyes open. That demon … that demon was Sesshomaru! She can't believe it. She's been traveling with the demon she had saved from death not once as she believed, but twice!

Her dark locks fall to frame her face. The bird demons had taken even the chopsticks holding her hair up. She has nothing to help her get free. So she has to rely on Sesshomaru. The smile that makes its way onto her lips is almost too small to see. She trusts him. He'll come. Suddenly, she can sense him. He's in the building. But, how to make him find her? She sees a rock by her foot and kicks it, hard. It slams across the room and hits the bars, making a loud banging noise.

With Sesshomaru

He glances at the halls in front of him. This place is the equivalent of a oversized mouse maze. And he's _not_ a mouse. Which is why he is _not_ pleased. Suddenly, he hears a banging from the left hall. He faintly senses Rin's peculiar signal from that direction. He moves quickly down the hall, causing Jaken run to keep up.

Soon, the hall seems to age around him. The stones slowly go from brown to gray and the floor starts to get littered with bones. Disgusting, purely disgusting. Finally, the walls turn to bars that separate the walkway from cells. He sees Rin up ahead. He moves quickly to the door barring him from her. He draws Tensaiga and slashes the bars. Rin looks up at him as the door falls at his feet and he puts Tensaiga back in its sheath.

He freezes momentarily as he sees an image of a vixen in Rin's place. A vixen that he recognizes very easily. A silver vixen that had helped him escape from a cell just before he was to be executed. He blinks and Rin is back.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I knew you'd come!" she says happily. He grabs the shackles holding her hands above her head and pulls them out of the wall. He releases her wrists from the metal shackles. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she says, gently rubbing her slightly red wrists to restore feeling in them.

He nods and stands up from kneeling beside her, only just noticing that he had in fact kneeled beside her while releasing her from her binds. "Let's go," he says, turning to leave.

Rin follows him obediently while Jaken sighs and follows as well. Suddenly, Rin feels something slither around her wrist. "Huh?" she says softly, looking to see a snake. A _huge_ snake. "AAH!" she shrieks as the snake draws her towards it. Another thing she hates: very, very big snakes.

Sesshomaru looks and immediately acts on it. Seconds after she shrieked, the snake is dead. She sighs in relief, and looks at Sesshomaru gratefully. He nods and turns to go. Suddenly, she's grabbed by yet _another_ demon. A vile cat demoness, actually.

"Hello, dear," she purrs into Rin's ear.

Sesshomaru bristles and his eyes narrow. 'I hate cats,' he thinks.

Rin recognizes this cat. _She's_ the witch that cast the curse on her. "Time to turn back," she purrs.

Sesshomaru looks at the cat oddly. 'Turn back? What's she talking about?' he wonders.

* * *

Ooh, another cliffy! I'm starting to get cliffy-fever. I'm doing a lot of them lately. Well, bye until chapter 3! 


	3. Rin's a Vixen!

Her Face

DG32173

Okay, I'm on a roll. Here's chapter 3! And I've wrote them all in one night! Well, make that morning, cause I started around midnight and it's now about 7:30 in the morning as I start this chapter … I guess I didn't get any sleep last night. (shrugs) I can do without sleep for one night I guess. Oh, and the chant by the cat-witch is mine, so no stealing!

Miroku: Sarah-chan doesn't own any of the Inuyasha cast. (grabs her butt)

Sarah: (smacks Miroku's head, hard) perverted monk …

**_NOTE_**

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!

Here are some specific answers:

yes, hard to imagine Sesshomaru being locked up and soon to be executed! I have no idea for what it is that he did, but I guess I'll come up with it when I get there. And as for him using Tensaiga rather than Tokujin? Heh, I kinda forgot what the second blade is called, so I decided to use the one I did remember. As to what Rin will look like when she changes back? Read and find out!

* * *

Chapter 3

Rin's a Vixen!

Sesshomaru can only watch as Rin tries to pull her arm from the cat. He can't seem to get close, cause this cat demoness is also a witch, apparently. She had made it so that he can't get near them by putting up some form of invisible barrier. Then the cat-witch starts a chant. He realizes that it's a spell as a silvery light surrounds Rin.

"_Restore the body from the mind_

_Turn forward the clock_

_Turn forward the time_

_Restore the truth to a true love's eyes_

_Forward the body_

_Forward the age_

_Return the body that is true_

_Truth behold_

_Lessons learned_

_Lesson's through."_

Rin screams in pain as the silver light swirls around and surrounds her, lifting her into the air. "What are you doing to her!" Sesshomaru demands of the cat-witch.

"Returning her true body," she says simply.

"True body?" he asks, confused.

"Watch," she says, pointing at Rin, who is still screaming from sheer pain.

She doesn't hear any of this though; the pain is so immense, it blocks out every other sense. She feels her silver tail sprout and her body lengthening and elongating, curving to form her true body. Her ears turn pointed and move to the top of her head. They quickly cover with silver fur. Her nails sharpen and elongate to become deadly fox claws. She knows that her hair has gone from brown to silver.

The light finally draws into her and she falls to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. She blinks her soft brown eyes open and sits back on her heels. She stares at her hands, which now have claws. She can't believe it. She's … she's a vixen again? But … but what about the curse? She looks at her tail swishing behind her, and then turns her eyes to look at Sesshomaru. The second their eyes meet, she realizes she has a _lot_ of explaining to do.

The cat-witch smirks at the stunned demons. "You have your body back, thief. Don't let me catch you stealing from me again," she purrs. Then she vanishes. She doesn't move or anything, just … vanishes.

And what of Jaken, you ask? Well, Jaken is just staring at Rin like he's seen a ghost. Then he faints. Fox demons do have a tendency to have a craving for toad demons, after all.

Three hours later

Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken had gotten out of Naraku's fortress without running into Naraku himself, and, after putting several miles between them and the fortress, Sesshomaru had forced Rin to explain _everything_ to him. Now he's leaning against a tree looking at the sky while Rin is staring into a small lake a few yards from him. She still can't believe that she has her true body back. She glances over at Sesshomaru and Jaken. She notes that Sesshomaru is asleep while Jaken is watching her guardedly.

She stands from her kneeling position by the pond and turns to leave. "Hey, where do you think you are going?" Jaken says, suddenly in front of her.

"I'm leaving," she says softly. "I cannot stay, Jaken-sama. If I do, I will surely be found by enemies I haven't dealt with in many years. Then you and Lord Sesshomaru will be in peril. I will not have either of you in danger because of me."

Jaken's eyes had widened immensely when she had added "-sama" to his name. Then they widen even more as she reveals these facts. As he stands there, stunned, she jumps in a tree over his head. "Tell Lord Sesshomaru not to worry," she says, looking down at him. Then, she's gone. Or, at least it looked that way to the toad demon. She had actually moved quite fast for her tall form and is leaping from tree to tree in the forest that surrounds the meadow they had rested in.

* * *

Alright, that's it for chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. There's still more to come! And for those who are reading this who also enjoy Yu Yu Hakusho, there's gonna be a surprise guest coming in for the next few chapters and perhaps the remainder of the fic! You'll have to wait and see who it is though! I gave the only hint I'm gonna! 


End file.
